Words of A Broken Core
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: pre HxK. When Kurama's life is turned upside down, who can he turn to? Where is Hiei when you need him? COMPLETED as of 20AUGUST2005
1. Confession and AcceptanceMaybe

**_Hey ya!_Uh..this piece is my first multi-chaptered fic!(throws confetti)..so i hope everyone out there will be kind enough to give any comments, praise or constructive criticisms to help me improve it!**

**Author's note : Please refer to the bottom of the page after you have finished reading this. There will be something i need you all to help me on..**

**Disclaimer: (blinks) What are you guys(and girls) staring at? Come on, don't tell me you think i own Yu Yu Hakusho! You gotta be kidding..i won't..unless someone is gonna give me a surprise birthday present..(grins)**

**Author's note 2: I have been having a few problems with so its gonna be a little jumbled up! sorry, but i can't do anything about it!

* * *

**

_**Words of A Broken Core  
by silveryoukoshinomori**_

_**Chapter 1: Confession and Acceptance…Maybe**_

**_Kurama's POV_**

"Hn. Suit yourself."

Sigh, I'll never get anything out of him sometimes.

"Hiei, I …"

"I'm leaving."

"Where? Back to the Makai?"

My questions were answered by the soft howl of the wind blowing my half opened window.

* * *

"Yuusuke." 

"Yo, Kurama! What's up?"

"I've decided. I'm going to tell her the truth."

"Your mother?"

"Hai."

A hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"Ganbatte ne."

"Good luck."

"Arigatou, Yuusuke, Kuwabara-kun."

* * *

Isat in the living room, nervously waiting for my ningen mother to return. 

- What if she doesn't accept me? What if, worse still, she hates me?-

Hah, the Great Youko Kurama experiencing cold feet!

I almost laughed out loud at that thought.

Then I heard the sound of keys, then the turning of the door knob.

Suddenly having cold feet doesn't seem so funny anymore.

"Shuiichi, I'm home."

Less than an hour later, I would not be known as Shuiichi any longer.

* * *

**Ok, if you have reached this point, i would like to congratulate you. You have stuck with my writing! wow!Anyways, on to the poll..**

**Ok, if you do have an interest as to where this will lead to(i assure you the events afterwards will not be stereotypical), then i would like everone to please vote on this.The choices are as below:**

**a) shounen ai, Yusuke x Kurama  
b) shounen ai, Hiei x Kurama (my vote is on this!)  
c) more towards close friendship between Hiei and Kurama (i can't decide now..)  
d) delete the story!(don't do this to me TT)  
e) i have no idea what is going on (O.O)**

**Saa, please do vote on this..i really need it or else i will not be able to continue...and also i will be very happy if i received reviews! remember, reviews are catalysts of updates!**

**Ja ne!Have a nice day..**


	2. Hidden Concern

_**Yo, everyone! see, i gave a very fast update! anyhow the votes are still on..(for the votes thing, please refer to botom of chapter 1)So far there's 5 votes on the HxK pairing(yay), 3 votes asking for this fic to touch upon HieiKurama friendship(dang, i really can't decide between thsi two),1 vote on YusukexKurama pairing(i'm not against this but well...i have not written in Yusuek's POV) and sadly enough 1 vote asking me to delete this fic!**_

**_Author's note: Um..actually this fic will focus more on Kurama...the pairings and stuff will be there but most probably will not be the main topic unless i write it otherwise.._**

**_Author's note 2: I really hope that everyone who reviews will be kind enough to place their votes. please, i really need it!_**

**_Review response:_**

**_Kikira-san: I'm gonna try my best not to make it stereotypical! as for whether Shiori rejects our beloved bishounen,Kurama or not, well, just readon.If you are not satisfied with it, you can kill me after i complete it!;;_**

**_AristocraticAssasin: C huh? i really can't decide between c and b..hehe..but well, we'll see..._**

**_AnimePrincess: O.O o..k...we'll see how the votes go first...and uh..see, i post another chapter a few hours later! good, no?_**

**_Zakou Kitsune: Yeah, Hiei x Kurama rules! thanks!_**

**_ww: ..._**

**_chibikuro rose-sama: yeah, they're cute...here's the next chapter. Enjoy._**

**_Tenshi No Koori: Here ya go..chapter 2! yay, b rules!_**

**_emma: O.O no vote?oro..never mind..yeah, read on..don't worry, the story mainly focuses on just that..the pairings stuff are imporatnt but the story will still go on fine without that._**

**_Jessica: thanks...no vote?_**

**_PhsychoticAnimeStalker: Hmm..we'll see...everyone's entitled to an opinion. no?_**

**_KyoHana: hehe, hopefully her reaction is not the stereotypical kind of reaction...read on and you'll see!  
As for the pairings stuff, well...yeah, in my humble opinion, i don't see other much pairing options really, buthey, that's what the votes are for, no?

* * *

_**

* * *

_**Words of A Broken Core  
by silveryoukoshinomori**_

_**Chapter 2: Hidden Concern**_

One Month Later

"Hiei, Koenma has sent a message asking you to report to Reikai. Apparently the Reikai Tantei has been reestablished."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hiei, hisashiburi! Woah, I see you've gotten taller! How have you been? Gotten any stronger?" 

"Hn."

"Hah, the shrimp is still as monosyllabic as usual, huh?"

"Oaf, still as foolish as ever, I see."

"What! I'll show you..!"

"Hn. Where's Kurama?"

* * *

Hiei's POV

At that, I noticed the Detective's face grew somber. I tried to hide my slight concern by putting on an impatient glare.

"Well, I think he's not doing so well. You see.."

"Talking about me?"

All of us turned around, startled. Damn, I barely felt his youki. He had masked it so well.

Not doing so well? I don't see anything wrong with him.The faint youki that he could not masked entirely seemed darker, though…more somber.

"Trying to bore a hole in me, Hiei? How about settling for the traditional greeting?"

"Hn."

I turned away, still observing him out of the corner of my eye.

His smile. There's just something not quite right about it. It's just too…normal. Yet there's an underlying sense of strain that I could not quite put my finger on.

Hn. Whatever it is, it's none of my business.

* * *

**review, please?votes will be on till the 4th chapter. Yes i have it all written out. Just waiting for you guys' opinions on how it should go...**

**The vote options are available as below: **

**a) shounen ai, Yusuke x Kurama  
b) shounen ai, Hiei x Kurama (my vote is on this!)  
c) more towards close friendship between Hiei and Kurama (i can't decide now..)  
d) delete the story!(don't do this to me TT)  
e) i have no idea what is going on (O.O)**

**so, whatcha waiting for? review and vote! please comment on my fic too! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	3. Injured, Cornered Fox

_**hello!I'm back! and guys and gals, i've decided to categorise this ficcie between b and c...in other words, this fic will be pre- HxK. so..mild shounen ai...very mild, almost insignificant..to those who vote for YxK, i'm terribly sorry! besides, the most votes are on HxK. I'm very very sorry! i know that i stated that the votes can be casted till chapter 4 but..i couldn't wait..gomen ne!**_

**_Review Responses  
Jessica: Here ya go, third chapter, freshly typed!_**

**_Soxp: um...yeah, u can...it goes as u like it! And by the way, the chapters are not long cos I tend to go off track if i make it so. I'll try to make it longer though, i promise! besides, i have a short attention span.. -.-_**

**_Bunny Hiei: cliffies annoy me too..but time is an important factor here..anyways, third chapter!_**

**_kikira-san: yeah, we are slaves..and we love every minute of it..sad.._**

**_emma: hehe, you'll find out very soon...i gave hints anyhow..try to figure it out!_**

**_Tenshi No Koori: it will be B..kinda..._**

**_TH: will be something akin to it..pre-HxK if you will._**

**_LoversPastForgotten: wow, you're even more excited than me..and that's something...yep it'll be sorta HxK.._**

**_Bakura's Chibi Angel: i'm really sorry but..it won't be so...i hope you'll still read it though. you will, won't you?_**

_**sephiroth999souleater:**_ _**well, it'll be pre-HxK as mentioned in above. i have updated asap! to side track this, you have such a cool penname!**_

_**crazykitsune17: thanks for the advice..i'll take note next time.and eh..sorry but the pairings will be pre-HxK.**_

_**jmg: it will be kinda c..**_

_**shiorifoxiesmom: thanks..and yeah, i think Hiei and Kurama is cute together..

* * *

**_

_**Words of A Broken Core  
by silveryoukoshinomori**_

_**Chapter 3: Injured, Cornered Fox**_

**Kurama's POV**

"There's this upper A-class demon in Ningenkai. How it got here is still a mystery…"

Ningenkai. Why am I still here?

"…eats humans…"

Human. Why am I still Shuiichi? I should be long gone from this place where I had thought I belonged. How wrong I was.

"…uses brute force…"

It had hit her with such force…

"Kurama!"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. Damn, why are they all staring at me? Had I imagined the mockery in their eyes?

At that thought, the youko in me snarled, wanting to be freed, to tear them to pieces.

- No, they're our friends!-

A hand fell on my shoulder.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

He turned around and snarled. At me.

I blinked, staring into emerald eyes that now seem so turbulent, darkened with anger, guilt, pain and…sorrow…?

He gave off the exact aura of an injured, cornered fox.

The next moment, he was himself again. Composed, masked with that usual smile he had, except for the slight clenching of the fist.

"Ah, Hiei, I see you've gotten slightly taller.

"Hn."

Trying to change the topic, kitsune?

"Let's go."

My curiosity (I refuse to call it concern) piqued, I resolved to find out what happened.

* * *

**_yeah i know, short but kinda to the point, no? now, if you all want me to go on, hehe...u know what to do! just clicky on the lil' purple button! and just so you know, i have finished chapter 4! (grins)_**

**_so, whatcha waiting for?_**

**_PS: um..if anyone knows where to get a complete profile of Roy Mustang of Full Metal Alchemist, please tell me! i need it for a presentation!_**


	4. No Tears Shall Fall

_**Hey, in a rush. no time to write review responses. so in short tahnks for all who reviewed the previous chapters. sorry this took so long but i'm having exams at the mo'. in fact i have one tomorrow! anyway to cut it short, NO MORE VOTES. its is officially over...so it's pre HxK, but not so obvious in the earlier chapters. however i left a few hints in this chapters.**_

**_Disclaimer: you still think i own YYH? c'mon if i did, i'd make sure i own Kurama first. so, no, i don't own YYH...as of yet..(devilish grin)_**

__

_**ok, enough babbling. Please enjoy. and do review! **_

* * *

Words of A Broken Core

**_Chapter 4: No Tears Shall Fall_**

_Kuwabara POV_

"Yuusuke."

Hiei's cool tone demanded an answer. Urameshi slowed his pace, leaving Kurama alone at the front. Dimly, I mused on how Kurama used to be the one accompanying Hiei, who would always lag behind, and teased him. But now he's just a…lone fox. He has been more distant than ever these weeks, keeping quiet and mostly to himself, talking out of bare necessity.

I slipped back into reality to hear Urameshi's explanations to the shrimp. I don't see why Hiei would ask. After all, it doesn't seem to benefit him at all.

"…I'm not too sure of what happened. He refused to say anything about it."

The shrimp kept quiet, looking as if he couldn't give a damn about what happened to Kurama.

I blinked. Wait, did I just see concern in his eyes?

Hah, it can't be. If he had cared, he would not have left Kurama when he needed him most.

* * *

_Yuusuke's POV_

Hiei had kept quiet after that, deep in his own thoughts. I could tell he was more than just a little concerned for Kurama though. It was evident in his posture and every single line of his movement.

"Uh, Hiei, why don't you just ask him? I mean, he'd tell you, wouldn't he?" I asked tentatively, in a softer voice.

"Maybe later," he said absently. Then seemingly reaching a conclusion, he turned to me and demanded in a sharp tone.

"Relate to me what happened that day." Sheesh,so much for gratefulness.

However, I nodded and turned in front, making sure of Kurama's presence before launching in what had happened that fateful night.

_**#Flashback#**_

"_**Damn! Thanks a bunch, KuwaBAKA, for that brilliant suggestion! Now we're so totally soaked, courtesy to your oh so marvelous brainwave!" **_

_**Hey, watch who you're calling baka! How the heck would I know it's gonna rain?"**_

_**My sarcastic retort was interrupted by a flash of lightning. The temporary brightness illuminated a huddled figure at my doorstep, wt and shivering.**_

"_**Hey, isn't that Kurama?" uwabara voiced out. "Oi, Kura…"**_

_**I elbowed him in the ribs, hissing at him, in lack of better term, to keep quiet for once.**_

_**Walking closer, I realized it was indeed Kurama. But he was shaking, not because of the cold as I had thought ealier, but with barely suppressed sobs.

* * *

ok, there ya go...and damn i'm so screwed! please review ok? i mean, come on, i sacrificed my studying time for you all out there! at least give me some satisfaction! then i can die happy knowing that although i flunked claculus, i had reviews!**_

see ya!


	5. Conditioned and Unconditioned

_**ok...chapter5 is up! uh...thanks to all that reviewed and i apologise for taking a long time to update. n yay! i got quite okay results for my calculus! yay to me! and i have finish writing this ficcie in rough..i.e.on paper...but...sigh...i found a bigggggggg loophole! waa...so i have to rewrite chapter7 onwards...sigh**_

**_anyways, on to the fic...this chapter, as you can see, is from Shiori's POV._**

**_enjoy.._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Words of A Broken Core**_

_**Chapter 5: Conditioned and Unconditioned**_

**Shiori POV**

"No! You're not my son! Get away from me!"

I almost felt remorse when he flinched at the harsh words pouring out from me. Even in my shock and instinctive disgust, pert of me wanted to reach out and hug Shuiichi…no, not Shuiichi any longer.

He was never Shuiichi to begin with.

Yet now, looking into those emerald eyes filled with such hurt, I really wanted comfort him.

True enough, what does it matter even if he isn't really my son to begin with? After all, hadn't he loved me just as a son would, perhaps even more? I could learn to accept him, can't I?

Making up my mind, I reached out to him.

He flinched from my touch and backed towards the door. Before he stepped out, he turned back, piercing me with that beautiful soul stirring gaze.

"No matter what, I still love you so much, Kaasan."

And he stepped out into the pouring rain.

I stood there, frozen, for what seemed like eternity.

No, Shu-Kurama, come back!

On impulse, I ran into the streets, searching for signs of my beloved son despite the lashing of moisture upon my skin.

There he is! Across the streets! Without second thought, I ran towards him.

Sudden blinding pain. And I fell.

The last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was his crimson hair, crimson as blood, cascading over his back.

_No, my son, come back…_

_

* * *

**reviews, onegai?**_


	6. State of Denial

_**ok...i'll keep this short because i'm lazy to write review responses...yeah sue me! **_

_**to PsychoticAnimeStalker and others...**_

**_Yes Shiori died in a car accident and Kurama didn't see it! sad, huh? kikira-san you guessed it correctly!_**

**_without further ado, i present to you...CHAPTER 6! (throws confetti)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Words of A Broken Core**_

_**Chapter 6: State of Denial**_

"Even then, he didn't tell us what had happened. When he came over to my house that night, it was already one week later, after he found out about the incident."

"Yeah, he's not living with Hatanaka anymore. He moved out," Kuwabara put in.

"Hn. Weak ningen emotions." Hiei displayed his usual contempt in his trademark reply but he never said anything more on it.

For he could understand the anguish much too well. After all, wasn't he ensnared in its trap as well?

* * *

"We rest here for the night." That soft alto rang me out off my thoughts. I felt torn between pride and myself. In the end, pride won and I stalked over to a tree, making myself comfortable. 

Yuusuke's words rang in my mind and before I knew it, I heard my voice.

"Kurama."

Said subject turned around.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"What happened then?"

The atmosphere seemed to compress, like a tightly coiled spring.

"Nothing of importance."

"You lie."

He met my gaze evenly, and smiled. And now, knowing what I know, it just seemed so wrong. All of a sudden, his smile is too bright, too normal, too unaffected. It made my heart constrict and cause this lump in my throat that I can't quite understand.

"Do I?"

Then he moved to the other side of the tiny clearing and within minutes, seemed to fallen asleep.

Yet still I kept awake all night, unable to comprehend why my heart felt as though there is a knife within it, twisting, twisting…

Everyone kept quiet the whole night and the morning after.

* * *

nothing to say...review? pleasssseeeeeee...

or i'll kill Kurama! (throws Kurama off a cliff)

muahahaha!


	7. No One Will Accept Me

ugh...break is ending...mid term exams are on once again...sigh...the hell of it all...

nothing much to say...

_italics _refer to flashbacks as usual.

-...- refer to telepathis conversation

yep, that's about it...ok...shoo...go read it..

**_

* * *

_**

Words of A Broken Core

_**Chapter 7: No One will Accept Me**_

They stood by the sidelines, shocked at the display of violence, even Hiei. And it was of no wonder. The gentle fox is now a merciless killing machine. Rather than posing on the defense as he used to, he was now hell-bent on attacking, mindless of his surroundings and audience.

Demon blood sprayed everywhere as his victim howled in pure agony. An A-class no less, screaming in pain and for a release in death, blow after blow landed upon his battered body.

"_Your mother. She's gone."_

His ki flared to an unbelievable amount, thought to be impossible in the body of Minamino Shuiichi, as he increased his attack speed upon the half dead demon.

"_No, Kurama, she doesn't want to see you."_

"_Please, Koenma, just…"_

"_She doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry."_

"Please just kill me!" Blood spurted out through innumerable wounds.

Kurama!-

Kurama jerked to reality, spinning around wildly to meet crimson eyes, widened in horror. A dull thump of a body hitting the ground accompanied by the inevitable splat. He looked at himself. Once pristine white clothing was now almost entirely blood red. His hands are slicked with the similar sticky substance. Numb, he dropped his Rose Whip. The full weight of what he done fell upon him, evident with the horrified expression on Yuusuke's, Kuwabara's and especially Hiei's face.

"I…"

'What can I say? "I'm sorry"? or "I didn't want to kill him"? It wouldn't come out right.

They still looked dumbfounded.

_A silver youko kit was pelted with stones by the rest of his clan._

"_You are cursed! Go away! Leave us be!"_

"_I…"_

It was exactly the same. They were the same. Fine. In this case…

"Mission accomplished."

_He had fled then. _

This time was no different.

"None of them will ever accept me. Not even him."

* * *

well...read and review please...as usual constructive criticsm is welcome...and hell, i know it's short! i can't do anything about the shortness...so...criticise on anything but the length... 


	8. To Save You

_**Sorry for the delay! I was working on the other FB fic! Won't talk much today, since I have a test this friday...yeah, sad...**_

**_anyhow, thanks for those who reviewed and once again I apologise for the slow update._**

_**

* * *

**_

Words of A Broken Core

_**Chapter 8: To Save You**_

Kurama stalked around the room, pacing to and fro agitatedly. His anti-cage instinct gnawed at him more relentlessly than ever, polluted with huge doses of an untitled emotion clogging within his chest.

"I can't do this! I can't take it anymore! This feelings, what do they mean? I don't know! I don't know!"

He clutched at his head, willing the unknown emotion away futilely.

This human life just reminds of my curse. Ever since I became Shuiichi, I had become more and more aware of it than ever. Before that, it had never bothered me."

Kurama stood up again, pacing around the room.

"Stupid ningen life! I will not tolerate it anymore! Yes, nothing ties me down anymore. Shiori is gone after…no, it's not my fault!"

Stop, turn, pace.

"Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault…"

Stop.

"Time to end this. Once and for all. I'm getting out of this cursed world. No matter the price."

Footsteps rang through the empty house, down and out of the cage, where the fox had once allowed himself to be tamed in, unaware of the three concerned onlookers.

"Where is he? I thought you said YOU CAN SENSE HIM!"

"I dunno! This whole place is filled with his ki! Maybe it's …"

Yuusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his jacket hood, pulling him deeper into the forest

"Matte, Urameshi! What are you doing? We are heading to the cliff if we move in this direction!" Kuwabara screeched.

"His ki! I felt it stronger there, ahou!"

**CRASH!**

"OW! Hey watch where you're…Shrimp! What are you doing here?"

"Hn! Baka, watch where you're going!" Hiei snapped angrily.

"Why, you…!"

"Not now Kuwabara! Hiei, can you sense Kurama? We lost him a while back, thanks to this baka here."

"Urameshi-!"

Hiei interrupted "Hn, I was heading to him before your timely interruption.

Suddenly Kuwabara turned pale and fell to his knees, clutching at his left chest, where he had suddenly felt as if a thousand needles had embedded in his heart.

"Urameshi, Hiei, something's not right…"he gasped. "Kurama, he…"

Three pairs of eyes widened as realization poured upon them like icy cold water.

"**KURAMA!"

* * *

**

yeah, will submit chapter9 after this alright! still please review this chapter! 


	9. Love Hurts

_**whooot! This chapter is my absolute fav! so..hehe...read it!  


* * *

**_

Words of A Broken Core

**_Chapter 9: Love Hurts_**

I wandered aimlessly, with no particular destination in mind. I don't care. I want out and I could not care less in what way. With every minute I stay in this body, the feelings threatened to overwhelm. It's like waves and I'm drowning in them.

These feelings, they hurt. It's not physical pain but…it hurt. It had been like that since I met him, but after that rejection, it became more pronounced than ever. Why? I don't understand either, why it hurt every time I look into his eyes, or when she had screamed at me to get away from her. I could not comprehend these salty streaks flowing from my eyes.

"_Kaasan, why is there water coming out of your eyes?" What is it, and why has it been there since you told me the man I call father had died?_

"_It's tears, musuko. When you feel sad, you cry. In this case, I had lost someone I love dearly, so I feel sad."_

_She had hugged me then, and I, still uncomprehending, let her._

Does this mean I feel sad then? That I had lost someone I love dearly? That, most of all, I, a cursed silver fox, whom they have no feelings at all, could love?

"_Kaasan, no matter what, I still love you."_

I had spoken that then, not really understanding what it truly meant at that time.

I told her I love her. Yet she had rejected me.

Nobody said that love would hurt. Hadn't everyone claimed that love is a beautiful thing? Then why does it hurt so much?

"Hn. Love is a weak human emotion. I have no need of it."

Hiei, he'll never love me back. I love him.

Within me, something clicked in to place, then burst and fell like shattered glass.

He'll never love me.he knows I'm cursed, with my silver hair and golden eyes. He knows of my incapability to feel and to stay true to one for life. With my past of betrayal and bloodshed that clashes with his code of honour, the possibility of him even liking me is nil.

Hiei hates me, as he should. There is nothing to prove otherwise. He hates traitors and I'm a traitor of my own kind, fleeing desperately to Ningenkai to escape Death. He would never have done what I did.

It is understandable, just as it is with Shiori. Who could love a murderer, one who had destroyed her son's soul in order to live, and then lied to her for a whole of eighteen years? I could remember now, how I had grasped her son's soul and squeezed the life out of it, listening in pleasure to its dying screams.

I regret it now, all of it. I can't pay it back. The price of my sins and wrongdoings are just too high.

'_**Your life is all you have to give."**_

Uncontrollably, I switched to my demon form.

Yes, to give it all up and receive my punishment in the afterlife.

**To give up the possibility of ever seeing Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara or to feel the sunlight of the Ningenkai upon my skin.**

The air current changed as I stepped out of the trees to the edge of the cliff.

**To give up returning to Makai.**

I could hear the waves hitting the sharp rocks protruding at the bottom of the cliff.

Just like how waves of love and heartache wash the shores of my tainted heart.

They're calling my name, beckoning to me. Strange now, how their voices resemble Hiei's, Yuusuke's and Kuwabara's.

**To give up ever telling Hiei how much I love him and always will even though he'd never return my love.**

"I love you, Hiei," I whispered to the air. "Always and forevermore."

Then I closed my eyes and took the plunge.

* * *

ok...is it nice? sucky? stupid? tell me! 


	10. I Realised

_**Fuh, I managed to get my lazy self up and typed this into the comp...you don't know what a chore this is...and Microsoft word is not helping! and worst of all, I'm having my physics test tomorrow and I'm guarenteed to fail. What a depressing thought...**_

**_Sigh, anyhow, take note that the next chapter will be the last one. So give me all your support, ok? I need it a lot! and reviews really make me update faster! also, if you don't, I'll kill Kurama-kun off! I'm serious!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Words of A Broken Core

_**Chapter 10: I Realised**_

Hiei POV

That stupid fox! He must have run off to do something equally stupid!

Always letting those emotions carry him away!

-If he dies, he will return to Makai, though.-

Hah, maybe it's just as well. He should have done that long ago. But when he returns to Makai, he would forget us all, go back to his thieving, traitorous ways. He would forget me…

"_Hiei, what is love?"_

"_Why ask me? You already know."_

"_I don't. do you?"_

"_Isn't that what you feel for your ningen mother?" I snarled._

_He continued in a thoughtful tone._

"_Is that love, Hiei?"_

"_How would I know? You feel it, not me…ask yourself," I grumbled, unable to stay mad at him for long._

"_I don't know, Hiei. I really don't. is that what you call love? The fear of discovery, the fear of losing her, the lying…" he trailed off._

"_She cried, Hiei, when my human father died. At least she called it crying. She said, she felt sad, and those tears are because she had lost someone dear to her. Tears…"_

"_Hn." I was at a loss of what to say, stepping unknowingly into dangerous grounds._

"_Have you ever cried for Yukina?" His tone was pure curiousity, innocent even._

"_Why should I? She's alive and well."_

_He was persistent. "Would you, if she were to…?"_

"_I would not continue that question if I were you, Kurama." I interrupted angrily, in a soft voice, and regretted the harsh tone when a look of pure hurt shone in his eyes._

_Pride would not let me apologise. I left without a single word._

Impatient, I pulled away the warded headband of my Jagan. It searched hungrily and almost immediately pinpointed Kurama's location.

'I love him…he'll never love me back…Hiei hates me as he should…'

What….hate? I sure as hell don't hate him! I never said that!

- But you never said otherwise either. Your demeanour gave the impression that you do.-

I … wait; he is switching to his true form! At the edge of a cliff. He can't be…

"Kurama! Don't do it!" I yelled, as all three of us reached to where he was. His face was downcast; I thought that I could perceive tears.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled futilely. Can't they see that he's too deep into his own turmoil to hear them?

"_What is love, Hiei?"_

Love is…

He looked up, and I almost lost his whisper, if not for the wind that blew his confession to me. Then he took a step forward. And time stopped.

Everything clicked into place.

Kurama, don't do it! You can't! you can't, because…

I just can't go on without you…

Oh, gods!

**I love you!

* * *

well, there goes. Be sure to review alright! of i'll make good my threat! **

Oh, and one more thing. You guys should really watch Fullmetal Alchemist! It's awesome! And sad...

well, that's all for today and for this chapter! please review or you know what will happen!(evil grin)


	11. Epilogue

_**Yay!100+ reviews! Yay! We've reached the epilogue, minna-san! Did Kurama die? Did he not?  
Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed all the while and gave me suppost for the past 10 chapters. I wasn't too sure if my fic is good enough and as I do not have much friends to ask opinions on, this fic is more of of like a trial and error kinda thing. However all in all, I am really quite pleased with this piece, especially since I had put many late nights and even updated the night before my exams!**_

**_So, go ahead and enjoy. This is your last chance to review, people!_**

By the way,  
'...' are thoughts.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Words of A Broken Core_**

_**Epilogue**_

Kurama scrunched his eyes shut, half anticipating, half dreading the moment when his body would be impaled upon the sharps rocks.

It never came. Instead, a strong grip latched onto each of his wrist.

"Yuusuke…Hiei…," he breathed.

Without difficulty, they pulled him up.

All kept quiet as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes, unable to meet their eyes.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Kuwabara squeaked, clearly intimidated by the silver demon.

"I'm fine," Kurama replied, hoping no one noticed the slight tremor in his voice, yet wanting them to at the same time.

Before he knew it, he had landed on the floor with a burning sensation on his cheek.Yuusuke still stood in front of him, anger evident in his face and the way his fist was still clenched after the blow.

"Don't say you're fine, Kurama! You're not, and you know it!"

Kurama looked down, unable to stop the stinging at the back of his eyes and the lump in his throat.  
"We're your friends, Kurama. You could talk to us, you know," Kuwabara said quietly.

Silence reigned for a moment, before a voice, blended in such sorrow, fear, and something else that could not quite be defined, spoke softly, so softly that, all had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Do you…do you…hate me, knowing who I am?"

"Huh, hate? Of course not!" Simultaneous responses broke out of Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei kept quiet.

'He probably hates you.' Kurama bit his lower lip and tried to stop those accursed tears from from falling. ' No more weaknesses. Can't cry in front of him. He'll be disgusted.'

'He still thinks I hate him.' Hiei thought. 'Stupid fox.'

Resolved, he moved to stand in front of the kneeling fox, and attempted to make eye contact. Yet Kurama refused to look at him.

"Kurama."

Said subject stilled. One could almost compare him to a statue.

'No. Don't say it. Don't say it.'

'Can't meet my eyes? Well, I guess I'll just make the first move then.' Hiei smirked, then knelt down, eye to eye level with Kurama. Reluctantly, Kurama met his gaze with a resigned look.

"I don't hate you. On the contrary…"

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Kurama and pulled him in a clumsily comforting hug. Silver bled crimson and gold softened to glistening emeralds.

'No love confessions, Kurama. Not just yet.'

And for the first time in what felt like ages, Kurama broke down, releasing all the pent-up emotions within the sanctuary of Hiei's embrace.

**OWARI

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeee...****The end! I wonder if I should post a sequel , though. What do you think? Indeed, there will be a one-shot set after this timeline. I'm not too sure about posting it though.**

Wheeeeeeeeeee... 

**Anyways, this is the end. For now.**

**Please review! They do brighten up my day after all...**

**If you do have any ideas for a sequel, do feel free to suggest it to me!**


End file.
